For Harry
by Moony8193
Summary: The night of the Potter's deaths, mainly told through Lily's perspective, though it wasn't originally intended to be that way... oneshot. RR please!


Disclaimer: I own it. All of it. I'm J.K. Rowling. NOT! It's not mine. ThoughI wish it was.

A/N: So this story has been in the making for some time now...I have a little trouble writing dialogue into my pieces, so this is pretty much the first that I've been successful with. I appreciate constructive criticism A LOT, so if you have any suggestions, feel free! I welcome flames, if you really feel its necessary. So thanks for reading!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The air around a modest home in the countryside seemed to quiver with ever increasing importance as a tall man purposefully strode up the dirt lane. The moon quickly became obscured with a dark storm cloud, predicting dreadful weather on the horizon. The stars seemed to lose some of their luster as the fateful moment drew nearer with every passing second. But inside the Potter's home, the two young parents and their baby were oblivious to the terrible and mysterious events about to occur. And as Lily and James Potter sat in their library, they began to make small talk about their respective days in order to pass the time, though each person's ear was straining to hear any kind of suspicious noise, and their hearts were in their throats. For you might think that these normal new parents would be gloating over their beautiful baby's birth, content to live in their home and spend time with each other. But this was no normal family, however they might appear to outsiders. This was the family of the boy who had begun to fulfill a prophecy, only a mere year beforehand. And their lives were about to change drastically, though they hardly knew it at the time.

Lily spoke to James in a quiet whisper, hardly heard above the howls of the wind that had just began, as the moment that would change the lives of every witch and wizard alive drew still nearer. She strived to speak of subjects that held no real importance, such as a book she had recently read, or a magazine article that interested her.

But James knew her too well, and he understood the pain and desperate hoping that went on behind his wife's vibrant green eyes. And as he smiled gently in understanding, Lily gave up the fight to stay away from this topic, to have one peaceful evening with her husband.

" Do you think he'll come tonight?" Lily whispered so quietly it was as if she regretted it slipping out.

" No, Lily. Peter would never betray us. He's been too good a friend these past years," James said loudly, as if he was trying to convince himself that this fact was true.

But unfortunately, by then, this fact had become less and less of a fact, and more and more of a lie, as the moment they'd been dreading was almost upon them.

Until a noise was heard outside- a slight shuffling as someone drew closer to their front door. Both Lily and James' ears perked up at this noise, and their eyes slowly met in cold fear. For they both knew that the night they had been wishing, hoping, praying would never come- was tonight.

Both were frozen in place, as time seemed to slow down and their hearts seemed to speed up. In her mind, Lily was crying dry tears of the things that should, and now never would, be. Harry's second birthday. More children. Laughing again with Sirius, Remus, Peter, Alice, and Frank. Harry's first day at Hogwarts. His graduation. Growing old with James. Becoming grandparents. And in her final years, peacefully dying, comforted in the love of her family. No, these events would never take place now. For Lily's life was to end at 21, instead. In the middle of a war, with a prophesied baby and a worried husband. No, Lily reflected, life isn't all it should be. But you can't always pick your destiny.

Meanwhile, James was horrified. His logical mind kept telling him it might only be an animal, but his heart knew. His heart knew that tonight was his last night on earth, and things would never be the same again. He was to pass away tonight, leaving behind his friends and everything that remained of his family. And James would gladly give the last breath from his chest if only Lily and Harry would be unharmed. But his heart knew one more thing- Voldemort shows no mercy. Tonight, on this dreary, cold, stormy night- the Potter's time would, after all these months of preparation and worries, finally come.

And with a muttered spell and a glowing light the most feared wizard of all time, Voldemort, came through the door. His red eyes glinted with malice under the fluorescent kitchen lights, and his dark robe swirled around his feet. His face lit up as he saw the Potter's, and his mouth twisted into a desperate grin.

While a normal person would have noticed all this, Lily's beautiful green eyes were too busy being locked on James' tormented hazel ones for the very last time, as James told Lily to run. Take Harry and go. And as their gazes tore apart, they both felt a terrible sense of loss. For both knew that that was their last moment together- at least on this Earth.

Lily was now crying freely as she pounded up the stairs and heard a cruel cackle come from downstairs. And then came the two words she dreaded most- Avada Kedavra. And when she heard a small thud as James fell to the floor, she knew her heart had been right. She would never see James again, never see those hazel eyes swim with tears of laughter after one of his legendary pranks or see him jet into the blue sky on a broomstick. She stopped in her tracks as grief overwhelmed her. In fact, Voldemort might have found her right then and there if she hadn't heard Harry's wailing. She realized she had to live- _for Harry._ Harry deserved that and so much more. If only she had been a few seconds faster. For as she grabbed Harry and turned to the doorway, a cold, unfriendly stare met her. Voldemort had found her.

" You didn't really think you could hide from me forever, you silly girl, did you?" Voldemort hissed, though he phrased it as more of a threat than a question.

Lily swallowed her fear. Beads of sweat were forming on her forehead, though the crisp night air was cool and refreshing. " I thought Peter wouldn't betray us. He's too good of a-," the words died on Lily's lips as something- or someone- rustled nervously in the corridor.

Voldemort cruelly laughed, if it could even be called a laugh. It was devoid of the cheerfulness and smiles usually associated with one, and Lily found herself wondering if he had ever been truly happy in his entire life.

" I suppose you are wondering what that is. I would love to tell you all about how Peter came and betrayed you to me, helped me find your house, and is now hiding in the corridor. Cowardice to the last, as usual. It's a rather entertaining story for me, actually. But there is no time left to relate it to you. Ah, well. _Avada-"_

Lily gave up her defiant stance and dropped to her knees, so desperate that she didn't even wince as she hit the floor. " Please, don't kill Harry. You've already killed my husband! Take me! Take me instead!" Lily begged, her voice rising to a shrill, distressed cry by the end of her sentence.

Whereas Voldemort had looked simply amused before, he now looked furious. His red eyes seemed to glow as scorching as a fire, while his face contorted into a twisted frown.

" It doesn't have to end this way for you," he spat angrily. " Give me Harry and I'll set you free!"

Lily knew this would be the end for her. But she was going to give her last breath for her son. Her last words would not be in vain as she died to save her only child. Stealing a last glance at her baby lying confused in his crib, she felt a stab of pity. Poor Harry would only survive if a miracle happened tonight. And if he did, he would leave a half-life. No parents. No grandparents.

While she thought all this, she felt a burning hatred for Voldemort. She stood straight up and yelled, " Over my dead body!" She could have almost laughed at the irony of the words, if she had chosen her fate, and been allowed to laugh just one more time.

But fate will have its own way. A penetrating green light struck the young woman as she fell to the ground and her eyes closed for the very last time. _All this for Harry…._

_For Harry..._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: So, you know you wanna leave a review. I'm sure you do.

Kristen


End file.
